Star Racer- Ghost
The Ghost Star Racer ''History 'The Galactic Grand Pre' 'The Darnora Test' 'Gar Circuit...2111 Race I' When the start lights flashed green, all pilots hit the thrusters and sped away, except for two, New Harrison, Markana and Zero along with Anna, HCR, and Dodger. Markana managed to get their racer working and soon followed the rest of the racers, which would soon be followed by Team Comet. Team Asteroid managed to pass well leaving both Team Nebula, Team Cosmic, Team Dwarf, and Team Galaxy behind in the Dust, allowing them to catch up towards Team Galictica, Blackhole and Team Shooting Star that was up ahead. However Blackhole had pushed Team Shooting Star's ''(Consisting of Pan, Luna, and Mel) starracer into the cliff wall, destroying there pod, knocking the girls out of the race. Team Asteroid Managed to dodge the flying debris and also was able to pass Team Galactica in the process. As Team Asteroid was about to enter the Guna Tunnel, Team Blackhole struck The side of the Ghost causing it to hit the side of the wall, and forcing the engine into a stall. While attempting to get the enigne back on Line Teams Galactica, Aurora, Universal, and Comsic passed into the cave. While inside the Cave Team Aurora crashed into a stalactite, and was killed upon impact, causing a large explosion that flew out from the mouth of the cave. After finally getting the engines back on line Team Asteroid entered the cave and followed the rest of the racers. Like all other pods the Ghost was shot at by Raiders, but took no hits. After entering the Canyon Team Asteroid was able to by pass, 2 racers, Team Star and Team Dwarf. Unfortunately even as Team Asteroid managed to race it's way into Second Place In the events of the second lap, Team Blackhole used an illegal hidden flamethrower to roast the engines of Team Asteroid causing them to lose control, but Hunter managed to decrease speed allowing Team Asteroid to pull away from Black Hole, as Shizume began to work on Engine repairs again. She managed to get the engines back on and Team Asteroid returned into the race, but came in 3rd place after Team Comet in Second, and Team Universal in First. 'Volcanic Circuit...2111 Race II' 'Barason Circuit...2111 Race III' 'The Oceanic Circuit...2111 Race IIII' and crash into the canyon wall. The team of Asteroid survived the Impact but Shizume Koakshi took fatel wounds in the impact of the crash, and remained treated at the station along side Hunger, and Brad who also were fatally damaged as well. They remained in th Staion until the Galactic Grand Pre's end. 'After The Galactic Grand Pre' ''Features 'Team' *'Hunter Core Roran:' ''The Pilot of the Star Racer, who is allowed to accelerate or decrease the Star Racer's speed, Hunter Core Rivera had no lessons in either driving, or hover racing in which allowed him to mess up a couple of times if it weren't for Brad given him clues on what to do for their Star Racer Ghost. Though Hunter got better when it came to Star Racers, the Gar Circuit would change all of his lessons. He was able to escape death along with his Team after his engine was set on fire, and when he was almost slammed against the Canyon Walls by Team Blackhole, but his luck eventually ran out in the Oceanic Circuit, when his Pod lost control and crashed into the Sea Dome, leaving all 3 members of Team Asteroid severely Injured and damaged from the Impact... *'Shizume Koakshi:' The Engineer of the Star Racer, Who often activates, repairs or shuts down the engines. Shizume has the job as chief engineer as he is sitting in the second seat behind Hunter Core and in front of Brad Cra. His job is to often activate the engines when a race has started and deactivate them when the race is over, but his main job is to try and repair the engines incase there is a severe malfunction. However during the events of the Third race in the Oceanic Circuit, Shizume along with Hunter and Brad suffered severe damage after their pod crashed in the Oceanic Dom, in the aftermath of the Race Shizume was paralyzed to a wheel chair... *'Brad Cra Roran:' The Emergency Official of the Star Racer, who keeps charge of the Star Racer's basic functions, such as Breaks, Nitrous, Hovering, and Evading techniques such as Hopping over artifacts in the way of the star racer, or swerving in which allows the Racer to move side ways around objects while still moving forward. Brad's apparent job is to keep the Star Racer hoverin while a race is goin on, and is often responsible for allowing the ship to hover, and dehover once a race has ended. He is also able to activate emergency systems incase the ship is either badly damaged or about to crash. Though Team Asteroid managed to survive 2 races coming out victorious, the events of the Third Race involving an Underwater Highway would change all that. Like all other members of Team Asteroid, Brad Cra Rivera took severe damage and was at the point of complete and total Deactivation, along side Hunter Core Rivera... ''Design 'Interior Design' 'Outter Design' 'System Compartments' Trivia'' Category:The Galactic Grand Pre Category:Star Racer Category:Vehicle Log